


A Drunken Sidestep

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Genie AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Human, Djinni & Genies, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Humanized, Married Couple, Party, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Megatron and Eclipse host a party, but Eclipse drinks when her nerves start to get to her.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Megatron/Eclipse
Series: Genie AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/340264
Kudos: 2





	A Drunken Sidestep

Music and lights danced around the night with heavy scents of mouth-watering food and plentiful drinks.

Megatron sighed as he watched his citadel and kingdom celebrating the Moon festival as a new year is welcomed into their world. Everyone was dancing, singing, drinking or finding companionship through the masses. Honestly, he had done all of this for Eclipse. The large crowds placed him on edge; the possibility for assassins or infiltrators to get into his home, the chance for pathetic slaves to escape their responsibilities. All these ran through his mind, until he turned to his wife.

As radiant as she was, dressed in refinery and gave off a sheer elegance, he was off-put by all the guests surrounding her. She had been interacting with countless djinns and mortal nobles wanting to meet his new wife. It unsettled him seeing so many familiar and stranger faces, but he felt himself relax as she smiled and laughed. She was happy, that made him happy. Still, he made sure to keep an eye on her.

“Megatron!” a boisterous shout turned his attention, groaning as he found Bombrush approaching. His cheeks were flushed and his demeanor was even more cheerful.

“You’re drunk,” Megatron quipped, only to catch a bellowing laugh from the shadow Djinn. Soundwave at his side, she groaned and tried to compose her husband who only brushed off her concern.

“And you’re not!” he quipped back, clapping his back. “You’re supposed to drink at a party! Not loom and be moody.”

“I’m not…” Megatron was cut off as a tankard was pushed into his hands, staring deadpan at Bombrush. Soundwave offered only the barest of apologetic glances as she tried to fill the tankard with water.

“Come on~! Drink, be merry! Follow your wife’s example,” Bombrush chuckled, taking another swig of his drink.

“What are you talking about?” Megatron scowled, though was surprised to see Bombrush almost choke.

“You mean you’ve been watching her this whole time and NOT counting her drinks?” Bombrush asked, bringing Megatron pause. He had been keeping an eye on Eclipse, ensuring no one was bothering her… but he had turned away to acknowledge other guests. How many did she have? “Oh Primus, you haven't~”

“Shut up.” Megatron hissed, turning back to Eclipse. She seemed fine, holding her glass close as she spoke to Promethea’s daughter. The girl certainly seemed well on her way to inebriation the way the pair of Djinns held her. Eclipse, however, seemed more collected; surely she hadn’t drunk that much?

“Being neglectful already?” Bombrush snickered, Soundwave sighed and smacked her husband’s arm.

Megatron merely ignored him, moving away from the pair and into the crowd. Normally, people would have stopped him and want to ask him a hundred questions. But he noticed that no one was getting in his way. Instead, they all watched him carefully while sparing glances over at his wife.

He knew what people wondered. After all, to most, Eclipse seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Everyone had anticipated him to take a djinn wife who was of a high, noble status. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have hundreds of families wanting them to marry off their daughters to him. But instead, he married a mortal that had been a known servant to Promethea’s house. It made no sense.

And it wasn’t as if Megatron brought her to gatherings before they were married. Not because he was ashamed of her, far from it. But he didn’t want to subject her to all the criticism and judgments she would likely receive as a common mortal. Anyone who was aware of her existence outside of her circle likely thought she was just a passing fling, someone to entertain him before he moved on.

It was quite a shock when he actually married her. Not only that, but he didn’t have the ceremony here, but in the human world with her family. It had been small, private, and no outsiders had been allowed. Now, after nearly two months, he had brought her to this party and everyone had a chance to see not only what she was like, but how their relationship actually was.

He didn’t like all the prying and all the analyzing, but he hoped they knew not to try anything now. Eclipse was his wife, and they could not change that. To disrespect her was to disrespect his name, and they knew better than to try that.

He drew closer to Eclipse. She was still surrounded by other people, mostly other noblewomen. But Solstice was standing right next to her, clearly intoxicated and chatting loudly as she seemed to laugh at every other sentence. Though drunk, Megatron could tell she was keeping the noblewomen at bay from harassing Eclipse too much. He wouldn’t thank her, but he did appreciate it.

Then his eyes fell directly to his wife. She was cradling a wine glass in her hands, and she wasn’t saying much. Though she was smiling and giggling a lot, and Megatron noticed that her cheeks were a bit red. He had never seen Eclipse drunk before, but he could tell she was a bit unsteady on her feet, her eyes hazy. Indeed, she drank more than usual.

Then she turned her head, looking directly at him. When their eyes met, she smiled brightly, almost like a child. “Megatron~”

The ladies all turned just as he approached. They quickly moved out of the way, allowing Eclipse to set down her drink as she swayed up to him. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady. 

“Where did you go?” she asked, still smiling as she looked up at him.

Yes, she was definitely drunk. Her eyes were unfocused, and her face was red. Her words were a bit slurred, and she was unsteady. He had never seen her like this before, and he was honestly annoyed with himself for not paying attention. Though he knew no one would try anything stupid, he still left his wife unattended and she probably drank to settle her nerves… And when that didn’t work, she just continued to drink while he went about talking with everyone else.

“I had business with other nobles,” he said. He spared a glance at her glass; it was still half-full, but he had to wonder how much she had actually had. “How are you feeling?”

“It’s hot~” she whined, leaning into him and pressing her face against his chest. “Very warm…”

“Let’s get some water then,” he said, shooting hard looks at the others surrounding them, parting them like water as he guided Eclipse away.

As they walked, he noticed how close she was to him. Eclipse was not overly affectionate in public; mainly holding hands, walking side by side. Now, in her current inebriation, she was leaning into him. Her body language was off as her breasts pressed into his arm. As he guided her to the back wall, a servant approached with a glass of water. He quickly handed it to Megatron before departing.

Then Megatron turned to find Eclipse looking up at him, uncaring of her dress started slipping from her shoulders. She was still nuzzling up against him, oblivious to everyone continuously whispering and looking at them. After all, Megatron was never one to entertain drunks, and he usually abandoned partners that became wasted.

“Mmmm, your arm is so cool,” she giggled, forgoing his arm for his waist. Barely able to wrap her arms around him, she nuzzled his chest and whimpered as she swayed on her feet. “It feels nice…”

Megatron tensed as her breasts pressed right against his chest. She was still nuzzling against him, giggling softly as little whimpers escaped past her lips. The stares were becoming more apparent, and he could tell they were from the men and they were all focused on his wife. His beautiful wife who was clinging to him and whose dress was slipping from her shoulders. Growling under his breath, he set the glass down and scooped up the drunk woman into his arms.

Eclipse let out a small gasp, eyes widening as her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck. She was even more thrown off when he stormed out of the room. “M-Mega-?”

“We’re leaving,” Megatron said gruffly, nodding to a servant as he ignored the looks of other guests.

Eclipse was still confused, but she soon forgot about it as he held her closer to his chest. Her mind still swimming in the haze, she pressed her face against his neck and nuzzled against it. Her legs shifted against the soft silk of her dress with Megatron cradling her thighs. She hummed, feeling a warmth pooling in her belly.

She liked it when he carried her. She always felt so safe, and so comfortable… She had wished he hadn’t left her alone at the party. She knew he was busy and had people to talk to, but she had been so nervous and overwhelmed by everyone talking to her or staring from afar. They had asked her so many questions, and she was afraid to say something wrong and make Megatron look back.

But now she didn’t have to think about it. Now she was here, in Megatron’s arms, as he carried her down the hallways. They were alone, and she didn’t have to worry about anything. She was comfortable, warm, and safe… Though she wasn’t sure why they had left the party. 

“Where are we going~?” she cooed, snuggling into him.

“Back to our chambers,” Megatron rumbled, fighting his already warring urges. He could feel her warmth and her soft, seductive voice was sending shivers down his spine. He had never seen her like this before, so clinging and touchy and giggling… Such a new side of her excited him, perhaps more than it should have.

He came to their chambers doors, using his magic to open them. Once he entered, the doors shut behind him as he carried Eclipse to the bed. She giggled, giving a soft coo as she was laid onto the sheets. Though before she could move, Megatron climbed on the bed as well and moved over her, his hands planted on either side of her head.

“Megatron…?” she said, tilting her head.

He stared over her. Her cheeks were still flushed, her eyes were hazy, and her body was warm. Unbelievably warm. Her dress clung to her body, though the fabric had shifted and exposed more skin than before. She looked so… delectable. Vulnerable. Like prey cluelessly trapped beneath a predator.

His hand went to her hair, slowly pulling out the pins and accessories that held it up. Eclipse let out a small whine, smiling a bit as her hair fell free of its bun. She was completely oblivious to how much she was riling up her husband.

His hands continued to move, brushing over her shoulders and untying her dress. She paused, wriggling and squirming as the silken dress was removed from her. A loud rumbling growl rumbled in his chest, looking over her near naked body, now only her undergarments hiding his prize.

“Mmmmm,” Eclipse mewled, shifting to try and get comfortable again. It gave Megatron the opportunity to remove the dress from under her, cast aside carelessly as his hands resumed.

Eclipse moaned loudly as one hand grasped her breast as the other moved lower. Her hands moved to the sheets, gripping them tightly as she twisted and whimpered beneath him. His other hand easily slid down her panties, causing her to gasp as her hips bucked.

“So unabashed, so needy,” he rumbled, rolling and pinching her breast, feeling his pants get tighter as she moaned without care, being loud and lewd as his hands moved. The pressed a finger in between her labia, tickling her now wet entrance.

She shrieked, bucking up against him. “M-Mega-!”

He had to chuckle. Even though he had barely touched her, she was “Just a few simple touches and you’re coming undone already?”

“M-More~” Eclipse mewled, her shaky limp arms trying to grasp his own, pulling him closer. And despite the awkward placement, she tried to wrap her legs around his waist but only managed one while the other accidentally brushed against his strained erection.

He held back a groan, but he ended up smirking instead. He never would have guessed that she would be such a tease while intoxicated. Even though she probably didn’t intend it, she was sending him into a lustful spiral.

“I must say,” he purred, leaning down to kiss her neck. “I didn’t expect you to act like this… With you pressing yourself so close and rubbing this greedy body against me… in front of all those people… I’d have half a mind to fuck you into one of the tables. Give them a real show~”

Eclipse moaned, arching her back as he pressed her legs into her body, giving him a full view of her now soaked panties. She couldn’t help but shiver at the feral look in his eyes, whimpering as he leaned down and kissed her inner thigh.

“M-Megatron…!” she moaned, throwing her hands over her face. Primus, it was tortuous… She could feel his breath against her covered pussy, and it only made her tremble in anticipation. Her insides were hot and twitching, and she could feel herself get wetter the more he stared. “P-Please~~!”

“Is it not enough?” he chuckled, moving one of his hands over her soaked underwear. He rubbed his fingers over her clit, causing poor Eclipse to shriek and tremble beneath him. If she was already this sensitive, then it probably wouldn’t take long for her to cum at this rate.

“M-More~” she whined, shaking her head. “P-Please~ M-More!”

His eyes lit up with lust. Well, if his needy wife wanted more, then as her husband, it was his duty to satisfy her. Without hesitation, he easily ripped off her undergarments, his strength ruining them as he threw the scraps to the floor. It didn’t matter though; he had all the money in the world to buy her new ones.

Eclipse almost let out a cry of protest before she ended up wailing instead. Her eyes went wide as she threw back her head, Megatron’s tongue attacking her pussy. He didn’t even let her get used to it; his tongue pressed deep inside, rubbing and gliding over sensitive nerves. He held down her thighs, keeping her place as he feasted upon her gushing cunt.

Her addled mind was thrown into a spiral, the room spun as she tried to keep up with all the sensations. His sinful tongue filled her, pressing and lapping up her insides, her swimming and spinning brain was unable to understand or coordinate with the onslaught overwhelming her. The tightness in her stomach bubbled and grew until the pressure became unbearable. Primus, she wanted to cum, she needed to cum, she was so close…

In an instant, Megatron pulled away. A loud and displeased moan escaped Eclipse, her hips jerking and heaving for more sensations.

“Eclipse~” he purred, shrugging off his own attire, revealing his body to her. “You’ve become such a mess in such a short amount of time, haven’t you?

Eclipse whimpered, turning to face him. Though her heated cheeks grew hotter at the sight of her bare husband. He merely smirked, she was so unabashed in her staring, the hunger in her eyes, the sheer lust coming off of her... This was indeed a rare sight, indeed. One he would ensure only he saw.

“Were you about to cum? So soon?” His question forced a shiver down her spine, forced her to swallow as his hulk loomed over her. She opened her legs wider, an unsure yet bold hand reaching down to her clit. “No.” His hard snip froze all movement. “I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself, or to cum.”

Before he could say anything further, much to his surprise, Eclipse continued to reach for her clit. Her fingers only made the barest of touches before Megatron moved.

She gasped as both of her hands were now pinned above her head in Megatron’s hand, his other was left to support himself over her. But there wasn’t an anger in his eyes from her disobeying him. Instead, a sadistic smirk and a lustful gaze roved over her. She squirmed, only to feel his grip pinch just a little and a rumbling chuckle to echo from his chest.

“Such a disobedient whore you are,” he licked his lips, staring down. “Going against my wishes and daring to touch yourself, just for meager relief. It seems I’ve been too soft with you.”

“M-Megatron~” she whined, pulling at his hands. “Pl-Please~”

He shifted again, reaching for a tie around his waist and letting the last of his garments down. His cock bounced free, standing erect for Eclipse’s gaze. “Since you’re so needy, fine - I’ll give it to you.” Looming close to her ear, his hot breath pulled out a moan before he spoke. “I am going to fuck you. Fill you to bursting. And when you plead for me to stop… I won’t~”

Eclipse shivered, the rumble of his dominating voice sparked electricity through her. She could feel her pussy tremble in anticipation, juices trickling out of her in desperation. She whined, biting her bottom lip as her toes curled. Primus, she didn’t care anymore! He could do whatever he wanted, she wanted to cum already!

“Since you just tried to do as you please, I believe it’s only fair I enact the same,” Megatron chuckled, releasing her wrists. But his hand merely dropped to her chin, holding her face in place. “You will be my good little slut and take everything, even if you can take no more - you will satisfy my need even if you forget yourself in the process.”

“Yes~” Eclipse moaned, losing her rationality as her pussy trembled in anticipation. “Pl-Please~ Me-Megatron, please~ F-Fuck me-! D-Do whatever you want, j-just fuck me, please!”

He smirked brightly before silencing her with a harsh kiss. Eclipse moaned hard, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. She could taste herself as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, but she didn’t care. She was hot and bothered and kissing her husband always electrified her senses.

Then she felt it. Hot and hard and huge, poking at her shivering cunt. She moaned in delight, kissing him hard as her legs wrapped around his waist. She wanted him, she wanted him inside of her so badly that she was willing to beg. But fortunately, she didn’t have to.

In one hard thrust, Megatron slammed inside and filled her all the way. Eclipse’s eyes widened, breaking the kiss to scream with abandon. Stars exploded around her as she came hard around his cock, fluids squirting out of her and onto Megatron’s crotch. But he didn’t even let her come down from her high, instead picking up a fast and hard pace to prolong her orgasm. Poor Eclipse was left helpless, screaming in ecstasy as her body drowned in the heat.

Megatron growled as he watched his wife come undone, but he didn’t slow down. Her pussy was tight and squeezing him so wonderfully, and it made his body light up with pleasure. And every time he pushed in, her cunt would clench hard around him, trying to pull him in deeper and make him cum inside.

She had such a slutty body, and she didn’t even realize… Though he supposed that was thanks to him. After all, he was the only man she had ever been with. And he trained her to take him, to become wet from the simplest touches, to moan freely and without a care… And knowing that only turned him on even more than before.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, another gripping her hips, Megatron hoisted her up with ease and pulled her to his lap. Eclipse heaved a long moan, speared by his still aching cock. It was so deep, it pressed right into her cervix, threatening to pierce her womb. Megatron only allowed her a moment to take in the feeling of him so deep before he took charge back.

Getting his legs underneath him, sitting on them for better control, he easily managed to loop her legs over his arms to better move her. Pulling her up only to let gravity bring her back down, each round of his cock filling her over and over again, Eclipse screamed in pure bliss with each rotation. She couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t more or feel anything except the large cock pushing in and out of her. Breaths came in short bursts and greedy gasps as each thrust forced the air from her lungs.

“Mega-! Megatron~!” Eclipse managed to screamed, gripping his shoulders tightly. “So deep-AH! It’s so deep~!”

“Just as you like it,” he growled, leaning down to bite her neck. Another shriek escaped her lips, causing her to grind down onto his crotch. “You’re completely drenched, but you’re still so tight…!”

Eclipse moaned hard as he started suckling and planting kisses all across her neck. She couldn’t stop herself from bringing up her arms to hold him closer, slamming down hard onto his cock at every thrust he gave.

Every nerve was electrified. His cock was so big and so hot inside of her, all she could focus on was it rubbing and pulling against sensitive nerves. The knot in her stomach was tightening, and she was slowly beginning to lose her mind again. She was so hot, and she felt ready to burst again… And with the way he was pounding into her, she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

“Cum-!” she choked out, tears developing in the corners of her eyes. “I-! W-W-Wanna cum~AAAHH!”

“Already?” he purred, grunting as her hips pressed back to meet his thrusts. “Even though you just came~?”

“Pl-Please!” she cried, locking her arms around his neck with her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. “L-Let me cum again, please!”

Megatron cursed under his breath. She had clenched so tight that he was about to cum too. Growling in her ear, dragging his tongue over her numerous love bites, he tightened his grips on her hips. Eclipse shrieked as he lifted and slammed her harder down on him. But she grinded back against his thrusts, sending waves and bolts exploding through her.

Her voice failed her, her words devolving into cries of ecstasy as another orgasm ripped through her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her toes curling as she drowned in the euphoria. But then, a sudden rush of heat filled her womb, causing her to let out an orgasmic moan.

Megatron’s hoarse growl echoes her cries as he came deep within her. Her pussy was clenching around him so wonderfully, rippling around him as he filled her up… And all his beautiful wife did was moan and rock her hips against him, body begging to be filled to the brim.

He grunted just as he finished emptying himself inside of her. Eclipse seemed to lose all her strength, releasing him as she fell back against the sheets in a panting heap. He was still buried deep inside of her, and seeing her displayed all naked and sullied before him… He smirked, feeling his cock hard inside her.

“Mmmm~” she whined, some rationality coming back to her. “M-Megatron…?”

“Are you warm now?” he cooed, pulling free just enough to readjust his hold, curling up behind her and thrusting back in. Eclipse gasped, a loud moan heaved through her as he lightly rocked against her. “Is my little slut all nice and full now?”

His only response was a tired hum, her body wriggled back into his chest. But his dark chuckle vibrated against her, her mind only registering his large hands snaking around her. One slithered from under her, locking her body to his. The other teased a trailed down her thigh before snagging and lifting her leg up. The new angle reignited her core as he started to move again. His cock pierced just as deep, sloshing the mixed fluids within he and forcing his cock to assault the overstimulated entrance of her womb.

“Mega~!” she squirmed, but couldn’t finish her sentence as the sensations began all over again, burying her face in a pillow.

“Now now, don’t fuss,” Megatron cooed. Then he moved at a more leisurely pace, letting his cock rub up against battered nerves and making her shiver. “If you didn’t disobey, I might’ve been more persuaded. And only good sluts get the choice~”

Eclipse didn’t respond. She could only moan and press her hips back into his thrusts. It was so warm, and made her insides quiver in delight. She didn’t care if this was a punishment. It felt too good, and she could feel herself growing hazy again. She didn’t want him to stop. She just wanted him to have her drown in the ecstasy until she passed out. She could deal with the consequences in the morning.

For now, she allowed the pleasure to take over, moaning in ecstasy as her husband did as he pleased.

* * *

Eclipse woke up with a heavy groan. Her head felt like lead being struck by a hammer. She whimpered, burying her head into her pillow for comfort. The sudden shift however triggered her body to freeze. From her hips down, there was a dull ache which followed the sudden jolt of pain. The sensation of her guts dropping and fluid escaping her in thick sticky riverlets.

Wincing, she moved her hand down to her legs. Mindful of pained areas and massaging what she could, she winced as she left a crust over her skin, slimy and sticky liquid leaving her. Hand pulled back, she quirked a brow to find it off white in color.

Her mind pushed through the oncoming headache and her eyes widened. Did… did she-? Her head whipped around, trying to recognize the room before her vision spun and her body fell limp. All that drinking from the party had sapped all her strength, the remnants of alcohol still swirling around her brain. Her throat was dry and her stomach currently lying at her feet.

She remembered very little. She remembered getting drunk, hoping the alcohol would steady her nerves so she wouldn’t embarrass her husband in front of everyone. Of course, she just kept drinking and didn’t stop… She vaguely remembered being led away from the party by Megatron… But she couldn’t remember anything else.

“Good afternoon.”

A familiar rumble cracked her eyes open. Turning, she saw him sitting on one of the chairs by the seating area, reading through letters. He lacked his usual regalia and wore a simple black robe. And he said afternoon? How was it already the afternoon? Yes, the party went on late and she drank a lot, but there was no way she would sleep all the way through the morning...

Megatron, seeing her beady eyes struggling to focus, placed down the letters before walking to the bed. He carefully helped her sit up against the pillow, Eclipse relaxing a bit as she got into a comfortable position. “Seems our night took more out of you than I thought.”

“Hmmm,” she muttered under breath before hitching again. Right, clearly they had sex, if her body felt like this… She shifted her hips, only for another painful jolt to shoot up her sides. She hissed, flinching a little.

“Don’t move too much,” he said, stroking her cheek. “You went a little wild last night, so you should take it easy.”

“And who’s fault is that?” she grumbled.

Megatron merely chuckled. Then he turned away for a moment, grabbing the platter and water pitcher that had been left on the nightstand. The servants had brought this in a bit ago, and he was thankfully they had. Eclipse was no doubt tired and thirsty… He was just glad that she didn’t seem nauseous and was still steady enough.

Gently, he set the platter before her. It had some crackers and cured meats on one plate, a small bowl with nuts next to it, and another bowl with blueberries. Next to that was a goblet filled with water, which Megatron picked up and handed to her.

Taking the goblet, Eclipse drank deep. The cool liquid soothed her throat and helped her headache. “...W-What happened… last night?”

“My, this is a first,” he smirked, kissing her head as he had her lean back more into the pillows. “Awakening from a night of passion and having no memory of it.”

“Megatron…” Eclipse huffed, too hungover and tired for the teasing.

But the light-hearted chuckle vibrating through his chest and her back showed he meant no harm. “You got drunk last night, while interacting with guests. And I must say, you became quite the little horny minx… You were practically begging me, and how could a husband say no to his new wife?”

She rolled her eyes, taking another drink. No wonder her body ached. They hadn’t been married long, but it seemed as if Megatron was more addicted to her now than before she married him. Yes, the sex was incredible, but his stamina was a lot for her. Perhaps being drunk and coming onto him in her stupor excited him more than usual.

Though that did bring up a concern. They were both the hosts of the party last night, and they had both left when the festivities were still happening. Wouldn't that leave a bad impression? After all, this was her first real debut to everyone. Instead of making a good impression, she got drunk and then disappeared with her husband to make love! Surely people had opinions about them abandoning their guests!

“What happened with the party?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“The party, we…” She grimaced for a moment, feeling her head throb again. Taking a moment, she reached over and took a few of the crackers. She gave them a nibble, allowing them to drive the headache away for a moment. “We left without saying anything… Wouldn’t that look bad?”

“Wouldn’t be the first for me,” Megatron admitted, popping a few grapes into his mouth. Looking down, seeing the uncertain expression on her face, he mused and placed a kiss on her head. “But I did ask Lucian to inform our guests you were tired and wished to retire. From his report, most were either too inebriated to care or understood and left the matter be.”

“Still…”’ she sighed, staring at her goblet of water. She didn’t mean to drink so much, just to calm her nerves. She guessed she was more nervous than she thought. “I should apologize for leaving so suddenly.”

“No,” Megatron’s sharp response came as a surprise to Eclipse, feeling his arms loop and tighten around her. She could feel his bare chest against her back, his nose buried in her hair. “You have nothing to apologize for. You are free to come and go as you please in your own home.”

“But…” she huffed but Megatron was having nothing of it.

“No. If they were so hurt they can keep it to themselves,” cupping her cheek to turn her to him, he pulled his wife into a deep but heartfelt kiss. “You had as much right to be there, enjoy the festival and leave at your leisure. Their words mean nothing to your wellbeing and happiness.”

She sighed, resting her head against his chest. She supposed there was no arguing with him. Not to mention she was too tired to really try. She would have to remember for next time to not get this drunk. Even if Megatron insisted she didn’t need to worry about everyone’s opinion of her, she still wanted to make a good impression and not reflect poorly on him. 

She would worry about that later though. For now, she just wanted to relax with her husband.


End file.
